villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Victor Quartermaine
Lord Victor Quartermaine is the main antagonist of Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit. He is voiced by Ralph Fiennes, the same actor who played Amon Goeth, Rameses, Francis Dolarhyde, Hades and above all, Lord Voldemort. Biography Beginnings Coming soon! In Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit He is a cocky, arrogant, pompous poacher, who doesn't care about hunting laws or animals. He is Wallace's rival in trying to win Lady Tottington's affection, as well as the job of getting rid of the rabbits that plague her yard. He cares nothing for her, all he wants is her money. So when the Were-Rabbit begins terrorizing the city's gardens, Quartermaine offeres to hunt and kill it. When he later finds out that the were-rabbit is in fact, Wallace, he takes it as an opportunity to get rid of his rival, and still tries to kill him. Even after Lady Tottington discoveres his true plans, he still tries to kill Wallace. Eventually Quartermaine is chased away by a mob when Gromit put a huge rabbit costume on him, and the mob chases him away, thinking that he's the Were-Rabbit. Victor's fate is unknown but one thing is for certain, he has never been seen or heard from since. Victor Quartermaine has a pet hunting dog named Philip. Appearance Victor is a slim man and is always seen wearing a trench coat and boots. He also wears a toupee to cover up his baldness which always has a habit of coming off in various ways such as getting sucked off by Wallace's machine The BV 6000. It also nearly gets blown off after Wallace turns into The Were Rabbit and he nearly blows it off. It comes off again after he is thrown over the Anti Pesto van. Finally it gets knocked off after Victor gets hit on the head and he gets a new head of hair after he goes head first into a Candy Floss Machine. Quotes * "I'm sorry Campanula but I am what I am." * "There's no nonsense with Victor Quartermaine" * "What you see is what you get." * "Marvelous? MARVELOUS? This confounded contraption virtually suffocated me. Besides, the job's only half done. How do you intend to finish these vermin off? Crush 'em? Liquidise 'em?" * "How on earth would those tiny minded buffoons ever catch such a big rabbit?" * "I know your little secret Pesto." * "You're not going anywhere, Pesto." * "No wonder you're a scaredy cat as well as a scoundrel." * "And don't think acting like a big girl's blouse will get you out of it. There's no mercy with Victor Quaretermaine." * "Nun Wrestling?" * "And if I can't have your money. I can still bag your bunny." * "I rather like your hair pinned back." * "HA. You can hop. But you can't hide Pesto." * "NO ONE BEATS VICTOR QUARTERMAINE." (last words before he is knocked unconscious) * "Quite right my dear. So I've decided to think this through very carefully." * " Oh yes. You think you can pilfer my filly don't you? You think you can con an innocent woman out of her fortune?" * "My hair is in your machine." * "Humane? Well I suppose they'll be humane enough to give me back my dignity." Gallery Quartermaine.jpg Trivia *He is thought to be the hunter that killed Bambi's mother along with Shaw *He is similar to Governor Ratcliffe. They are both upper class people, both serve as the main antagonist and can be said as being pompous Category:Movie Villains Category:Poachers Category:Gunmen Category:In love villains Category:Rivals Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Rich Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:DreamWorks Villains Category:Love rivals Category:Bullies Category:Stalkers Category:On & Off Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Comedic Villains Category:Important Category:Liars Category:Egomaniacs Category:Lover Stealers Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Lawful Evil Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Murderer Category:Aardman Villains Category:Hunters Category:Anti-Villain Category:Delusional Category:Misogynists Category:Complete Monster Category:Incriminators Category:Jerks